Honorine Den Anfan
Honorine Den Anfan is the Future Child of Gabriel Den Anfan and Pepper Simmons, and the successor of Ragnar Den Anfan. Story The Shark's Inheritor Honorine, like many Future Childs, crossed the subplanes that allow one to return to the Cheshire Isle - at the age of three years old. There, she met with her parents, as well as her grandfather Ragnar, to whom she asked to educate her, which he did. During years, Honorine studied intensely, a child prodigy with immense aptitudes for leadership whose talent as a Den Anfan was a surprise to no one. During her early years at the Den Anfan Corporation, Honorine attempted to take control of the Sephira Priscilla; however, upon learning of the conflict between Endymion and Zenodora Horenheim, she chose to retract from the intrigue, bribing Endymion with the presence of Ginger as a way to form an alliance and reinforce her company's strength. Honorine would eventually return to the Cheshire Isle upon reaching her maturity, in the isolated dimension of Ruine Harumageddon's palace where she met with Ultima Den Anfan. They also intercepted Linfan Nomos, who came to parley, and kept them by their side - both as a companion and hostage, although Linfan didn't mind much. A Matter of Pride Honorine also participated in a Divine Servant War, curious and eager to test her might, summoning the extremely powerful Sanenaid by her side. However, a conflict between Honorine and Sanenaid - as well as meddling from Kai Antasia - prompted Honorine to retract from the war and leave Sanenaid to fight alone, spiteful that a summon would resist her orders. Linfan would eventually help Honorine with summoning Sanenaid once more, and with Ultima's support, manage to calm her down; Honorine would then experiment on Sanenaid's Tragoedia Seed, managing to seal it away. For this accomplishment, she was awarded the title of leader of the Corporation by Ragnar, who retired as a chairman and an overlord of the Den Anfan instead. Appearance Honorine is a black-haired young woman with metallic gray eyes, dressed at first in a somewhat humble black, professional tailor-made uniform. She would later take the massive red cape worn by her grandfather to signify her position. Personality Honorine has been educated as the perfect Den Anfan - not by force, but by a personal choice, due to her belief that her mother and father were "too soft for the world" and that she needed to be better than them. Intelligent, orderly, ambitious, opportunistic, proud, strong-willed, and determined to make herself and her own evolve along the path she has chosen - Honorine embodies each virtue of her family. Viewing Ragnar as a model, Honorine also somewhat suffers from an inferiority complex, fearing that she would not match his expectations, and does not tolerate any failures, either from herself or from those close to her. Despite that, Honorine can have a much more sympathetic side, especially with Linfan whose natural charisma and innocence make hard to dislike. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Honorine, as a descendant of the Titan Hyperion, is a formidable fighter even without using any powers. Although she has never fought personally, she was trained by Ragnar himself and he vouches for her abilities. * Keen Intellect: Honorine was always seen as a child prodigy, learning from Ragnar since the age of three, and showing an aptitude for topics such as economics, technology and even company direction at the age of 6. * Summon Mastery: Honorine is a talented summoner, able to control the powerful Sanenaid to an extent. * Armatus - Schall: Honorine tied herself through her Armatus to Valefor, Great Spirit of Sound, and can armatize to grant herself mastery of soundwaves and waves in general, allowing her to manifest abilities similar to telekinesis, communicate through great distances, and even kill through vibrations. Storylines * Unnamed Sky Above briefly features her. * Magus Wars : Determination features her. Trivia * Honorine was named after a pastry of the same name, due to her mother's love for pastries. Category:Character Category:Den Anfan Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle